


Finding Peace

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Melancholy, Tony is so good for Stephen, and Stephen for Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "I prefer you without an Infinity Stone that's bound to you for life."Stephen has to come to terms with the consequences of his decisions. Thankfully, he doesn't have to do it alone.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636018
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Not too long I called my writing "melancholy fluff" and this little thing here is the perfect example why. Normally, I try to get a bingofill over 1k but this is exactly as long (or short) as it needs to be. Soundtrack? Of course. _Angel_ by Poets of the Fall, from the divine Ultraviolet album. It continues to be a constant source of inspiration.
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _Empty Shell_

Dawn was just breaking when Stephen came up to the open terrace doors, cup of tea held in both of his hands, waiting for it to cool down a bit.

"Hey sweetheart, what has you up at this ungodly hour?"

Tony didn't even wait for an answer, he was already behind Stephen, putting his arms around his waist and gently but insistently drawing him. Stephen gave in after a moment and leaned against Tony's chest with a quiet sigh of pleasure.

"Stephen?"

Oh. So an answer was required then. "Thinking," he said eventually. Still trying to come to peace with the decisions he had made and their consequences. He was getting there - slowly but surely, in no small part thanks to the love and support of the man now holding him like he was fragile and oh so very precious.

"About?" Tony's voice was deceptively quiet but his hold around Stephen's waist tightened just a bit to keep him close. As if there was any danger of Stephen fleeing from the one place he truly wanted to be.

"What ifs. What could have beens." He carefully set down his tea on the ledge on his right and touched the spot where the Eye of Agamotto used to rest against his chest.

"Oh. That." Tony didn't sound impressed. He put his hand over Stephen's while still holding him with his left. "Still not a fan of your fancy jewelry."

Stephen had to smile at that. "It's gone anyway." An empty shell, still infused with powerful magic but ultimately useless, hidden away in the depths of Kamar-Taj, was all he had left.

"Still. I prefer you without an Infinity Stone that's bound to you for life." Tony's hand slipped beneath his shirt, a reassuring warmth against his stomach, the other still on top of Stephen's above his heart. "I want you to be free," he whispered directly into Stephen's ear, eliciting a shiver for his efforts, "not a good-looking coat hanger for an Infinity Stone. Let the pretty jewelry be an empty shell and enjoy life as a human being."

As if he would ever be free. He refrained from a snort or a sarcastic remark - he knew how Tony meant the words, after all, and appreciated the sentiment behind them.

Tony continued, obvious to Stephen's thoughts. "You were so haughty and commanding when we first met."

 _That_ made Stephen laugh. "Was?" he teased and got a kiss followed by a gentle bite to his neck for that.

"Was," Tony confirmed. "But don't worry - the facade started to crack pretty soon and your true personality came through."

"Haughty, snarky asshole?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Thankfully, I like my men snarky."

Also damaged in body, mind and soul, it seemed, but Stephen was wise enough to not say that out loud. Instead, he grabbed his tea with both hands again and took a sip while Tony held him in silence.

"I'm the jackpot then," he commented eventually when the quietness became too oppressive even for him.

In answer, Tony took the cup from his hands, turned him around and stroked his cheek. "You truly are," he said softly, leaning in for a kiss. "Jackpot of my life."

Stephen was smiling, busy with being kissed breathless and all thoughts of Infinity Stones and empty shells gone when the sun was rising, bathing them both in the light of a new day.

* * *

_My home is my skin  
_ _And in the world I've within_  
_All I have is my love for you  
_ ~ _Angel_ , Poets of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🤍


End file.
